Genesis: an A-Z Challange
by Eyeliner-Vampire
Summary: An A-Z prompt list featuring one-shots about everyone's favorite twins. Rated T just to be safe. O for Orphan.
1. A for Adoption

**A for Adoption**

**Definition: **Adoption; to take on something or make something your own

**Word Count**: 857

* * *

><p>The young twin leaned back in his hospital bed, fighting the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips. He held the light blue paper legal in one hand and a ballpoint pen in the other.<p>

_Oliver_, he mused to himself, as if trying the name on. It fit him. Not to mention it held the connotation of his most revered scientist. But his hand trembled when he thought about writing it.

"Are you gonna sign it or not?" His brother asked, having already penned his new name to his own blue tinted paper.

He gave him a pointed look.

"Eugene," Luella called from the doorway. It figured his brother would name himself after his favorite comedic author. "Would you please help me pick something for your brother to eat?"

Gene - as Oliver had already dubbed him - grinned brightly up at their new adoptive mother. "Of course, Luella." And the two were gone, leaving him alone in the small room.

He crossed his legs beneath the blanket, pen poised on the paper. All he had to do was sign it and he would officially become Oliver Davis. But something didn't feel right about it.

When Martin and Luella had asked him and his brother permission to adopt them, he had been elated. He remembered Gene's wide smile and how he teased that his face would get stuck that way. When the twins had agreed to take the Davis last name Luella had looked like she would burst.

That was when Gene had asked the question. He'd sat cross-legged at the end of Oliver's hospital bed, wringing his hands together nervously. "Do we have to keep our names?"

Both Oliver and Gene had been known as E.C and J.A for the duration of their stay at the orphanage. Neither remembered their real name, and frankly hated the simplistic initials they had been saddled with. Over the years they'd taken to simply calling each other _nii-san_ or by the first initial.

Luella had blanched at the question but quickly recovered. "Not if you don't want to, darling."

Gene had only taken a glance at his brother's agreeable face before grinning at his new parents.

"We will get the paperwork right away, then." Martin said, draping his jacket over his arm. "Or do you need time to think it over?"

"Nope!"

They hadn't. Before the hour was up the boys had been handed those blue legal papers, prompting them to sign their old names and their new ones. Gene didn't hesitate, his messy scrawl marking up the paper as quickly as it could.

And Oliver had been stuck in this situation. He'd signed E.C to the above lines but was now unsure about his new name. It just seemed as if there was something... missing.

He shifted on the bed again, flinching at the sound of crinkling paper. Lifting his leg, he saw his brother's abandoned paper beneath it. _How careless_, he thought, doubling over to pick it up. Gene's messy scrawl was unmistakable, crooked and looping in places it really shouldn't have.

Beside the line that read **'**New Name (first, middle, last)**'**, Gene had written: _Eugene J.A. Davis_. Oliver brushed his fingers over the words and suddenly it clicked.

Only hesitating a second to adjust the paper on his knee, he finally signed his new name.

_Oliver E.C. Davis_.

"It took you _that_ long?"

If Oliver had been about to smile, Gene's teasing voice would have wiped it off his face. "_Usse,_" he said in Japanese, unsure if the Davises would approve of him telling his brother to shut up.

Gene ignored his brother, handing him a cup of strawberry yogurt before snatching up the documents and handing them to Martin._ So you did it too, Noll._

Oliver jumped at the new sensation of his brother's voice in his head. He made a mental note to ask Lin about blocking out his brother when they started Qigong lessons to control his PK. Then he heard what his Gene had said. _Noll?_

_You're new nickname. Like it? It's medieval. _Gene grinned in his direction.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He liked the name, but he wouldn't tell his brother that. _Whatever._

"Gene? Oliver?" Both boys turned to look at Luella who was watching them with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Were you two just... chatting?"

Oliver turned to hide the blush on his cheeks. Gene looked sheepish. "You could say that."

Martin looked like he'd just seen a ghost (which, for an expert Ghost Hunter, was definitely a good thing). "PK-ST, a medium, and now telepathy? You boys are..." he shook his head, chuckling, "really something."

Luella gave her husband a look that the boys immediately hoped would never be directed at them. "Don't you even think about it. My boys will _not_ be guinea pigs for BSPR. They're children not animals, Martin." When Martin only looked at the ground Luella turned a smile to the twins. "Oliver, you can get dressed now. You've been discharged and we've got a plane to catch in just a couple hours."

Gene blinked up at her. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _So, the idea of this A-Z prompt was inspired by the magnificent Coriana's 'The Not Too Distant Past', but I wanted to explore something different about the twins. I wanted to write about the things everyone seems to gloss over or forget about; like how the twins (may have) received their English names._

_A warning: some of these stories will be sad or violent, and others may be fun and jovial. So just beware._

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	2. B for Brothers

**B for Brother's**

**Definition: **Brother; a man or boy in relation to other sons and daughters of his parents

**Word Count**: 673

* * *

><p>"Can't you do that in your own room?" Noll asked over Gene's soft snores.<p>

It had only been two months since the Davis twins demanded they have separate living quarters. While Oliver insisted the separation was simply to escape his older brothers' mindless multilingual sleep talking, Eugene had been more than happy to have his own room. However, it seemed when Gene moved his things into a room down the hall, the distance between the twins only grew smaller.

On one particular occasion Noll had resigned himself to a night of studying alone in his room. Gene, who had gotten a less-than-satisfying night's sleep the day before, promptly stumbled into his brother's room after dinner and collapsed onto the empty bed.

Gene's eyes fluttered open at the sudden noise. "I am in my own room..." He mumbled sleepily, eyes drifting shut again.

"No," Noll countered, flipping the page of his History textbook, "you're in your _old_ room, Gene."

Gene mhm'd but didn't really seem to hear him. A few heartbeats later the snoring resumed.

He could have ignored it, Noll knew, or he could have flung his pen at his twin in protest, but something about the gentle sound soothed him. Before Noll flipped another page in his textbook a wide yawn shook his body.

Sighing, he closed the book and rubbed his eyes. So much for studying.

A throaty whine pulled his blurry gaze to Gene whose fingers were twitching into loose fists. Noll leaned back in his chair. "Gene?"

His brother whined again, legs kicking.

Noll jumped up, flitting across the room to his bed where Gene gasped and rolled over to face him. The younger twin shook his brother's shoulder. "Gene, wake up."

The boy mumbled something in a foreign language - Swedish, Noll recognized dully - and cupped his hand around Noll's.

Noll was at a loss. He tugged on his hand but Gene was showing no sign of letting go and his legs were starting to cramp from the twisted position he was in.

He was stuck.

Gene, however, had grown silent in his brother's presence. His breathing shuttered once before evening out.

After one last futile attempt to free himself from his brother, Noll hung his head in defeat. He maneuvered his legs to stretch out in the space Gene left, finding he was only slightly uncomfortable in the blue jeans he still wore. He laid his head on the remainder of the pillow that his brother wasn't occupying and let their inter-joined hands rest between them. Overall it wasn't ideal but Noll could deal.

He matched his brother's even breaths, closed his eyes, and eventually drifted to sleep.

When morning came around, Luella opened the door to her eldest son's room, not surprised to find it empty. Even after having separate rooms, she had more often than not found the two together; Gene awkwardly sleeping in an arm chair and Noll with his head resting on his desk.

But when she opened the door to Oliver's room, the scene that greeted her was something to behold.

The arm chain in the corner of the room looked untouched, illuminated by the yellow glow of the lamp that sat on the desk. Luella eyed the abandoned school book before drifting over to the bed, where she couldn't help but smile.

The brother's laid together, foreheads just centimeters from touching. Their legs were poised in exactly the same position, a mirror image, as their intertwined hands rested between their chests.

For the first time since meeting the two young orphans, Luella couldn't tell the two apart. Noll's unreadable expression softened in his sleep to match Gene's, who always looked serene. Even their clothes that particular day were too similar to discern the too.

The adoptive mother grinned before she clicked off the desk lamp and left the room.

To this day, hidden somewhere in the Davises memory books, a picture of the scene remains. Proof that no matter what happened, Oliver and Eugene would forever and always be brothers.


	3. C for Cheater

**C for Cheater**

**Definition:** Cheater; someone who does not play by the rules

**Word Count**: 453

* * *

><p>Gene was... bored. He leaned on his hand, blowing a lock of hair out of his face. "Are you done yet?"<p>

"Have you even started yet?" Noll said, not pausing in his note-taking. He had three textbooks and a pristine notebook sprawled over the table in an attempt to finish all his homework in one go. Gene, evidently, didn't share in his brother's enthusiasm for learning.

They sat in the backyard, at the edge of the lake where they had found the old picnic table last summer. Noll had taken advantage of the cold cloudy day and decided it was the perfect excuse to get away from his brother's usual distractions. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the twin following him out there.

A few moments passed in blissful silence - then Gene drummed his fingers on the wood. He looked about the lake. "Let's race."

Noll glanced up at his brother in mild interest. "Sure,"

"Wait," Gene jerked to attention, "really?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

Noll finished his sentence and slid the pencil down the spine of his notebook. "If I win, you have to be my slave for the rest of the week."

Gene shrugged noncommittally and let a smile slide over his face. "Fine. Then, if I win, you have to write my essay."

"Fine."

The twins rose from the table simultaneously, Gene rolling up his jacket sleeves, "First one to the stick wins." Noll followed his brother's vaguely pointed finger the small branch sticking out of the ground at the other end of the lake and nodded.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

Gene tore off, arms pumping at his side and hair blowing around his vision. He kept his breathing even as he rounded the corner of the lake. Almost there-

Something whooshed by him, nearly clipping him in the head as it passed. He ducked, reaching out for the stick... but it was no longer there. Gene made a noise, skidding to a stop and suddenly very aware that Noll was _not_ right behind him.

In fact, Noll hadn't moved at all. He was still leaning casually against that old picnic table, ankles crossed and a coy smile on his face. The stick that had previously been wedged into the ground beside the lake was lying at the boy's feet as if it had been there the whole time. Gene watched as his younger brother picked up the stick, turned it over in his hands, and then lobbed it back into the lake.

Gene let out a cry of frustration at his brothers blatant use of PK and fell unceremoniously onto his back in the soft grass. "Cheater!"

Noll sat back down, turning the page of his textbook. "Gene, tea."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And so the origins of Naru's tea demands! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Avatar Rikki because your reviews just make me giggle._

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	4. D for Drowned

**D for Drowned**

**Definition: **Drowned; die through submersion in and inhalation of water

**Word Count**: 917

* * *

><p>Oliver gazed longingly at the pools sparkling surface, imagining what it would be like to shed his shirt and let the cool water encompass him. Had he been younger, he would have done it. Now, at the ripe old age of 17, Oliver had more than enough reasons to turn away and retreat back to the safety of the house.<p>

But it was too late. The moment he'd seen the clear blue water Oliver had been reminded of home - or what home used to be. He saw 10-year-old Gene propelling himself into the Davises pool, knees tucked and a wild grin on his young face. He watched the splash in his mind, recognizing his own young face as it appeared over the waves.

His eyes held a glare for his brother but he seemed more at peace than usual. The water did that to him. When he was underneath the surface, he couldn't hurt anyone. He couldn't break anything. In the soothing chill of the water he could lift the mental barriers and there would be no consequences.

Finally there was a place he could be himself. That feeling didn't last long, though.

Not even six months later, Martin had taken the twins on their first ever SPR Ghost Hunt.

Oliver frowned at the memory.

The case had been pretty straight forward. A young boy's ghost lingered in the residence after drowning in the family pool. Oliver had been able to overlook the tragedy, though it had been difficult, and still ached to be _in_ the water instead of beside it.

He remembered Gene wandering closer to the edge than he should have been. At first, when his brother's body disappeared under the surface, Oliver thought he'd fallen in on purpose. It was just like the mischievous twin to fool around in a serious situation.

But when Gene didn't pop back up grinning like he should have, Oliver panicked.

He dropped the temperature gauge and kneeled over the edge. "Gene?" The water was still moving in small ripples, making it hard for him to see his brother's body laid out on the bottom. "Gene!"

Whatever happened next was a blur. All Oliver could remember was the icy feel of hands on his wrists and then water in his mouth as he screamed.

When his head hit the water he was aware that he both was and wasn't himself. He was Michael, the little boy who'd drown. He felt the boy's panic rising well above his own as he grappled for the pool's ledge, knowing it was well out of reach. Michael screamed until he ran out of breath.

Oliver fought off the urge to scream himself as he felt Michael's life slip away.

He was vaguely aware of Gene's still form beside him; or the feel of the concrete pressing into his back. His lungs burned for air and his eyes stung.

It was then that he felt fear for the one thing he'd once found solace in. This pool would now be his tomb.

He was going to die.

Oliver knew his consciousness was slipping; sleep tugged at his mind, his control, teasing his eyes into drifting closed. A powerful current ran through his veins. The mental barrier he'd worked so hard to create shattered into pieces.

Energy pulsed. It swirled around him, mussing his hair and ruffling his jacket.

Just before the end, he felt a warmer pair of hands snake around his torso.

Then the water exploded.

The next time he opened his eyes, Oliver was met with a mirror image of himself. Gene grinned, relief filling his eyes. "Martin!" He yelled in a raspy voice, "He's awake!"

Oliver sat up, head pounding, and gaped.

They were only a few feet from the pool, except it looked... different. Thick cracks stretched out like fingers where he was sure they hadn't been before.

Gene made a noise and followed his brother's gaze. "Apparently your PK was amplified by the water- don't worry, Martin's more amazed then angry." He offered when his twin's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "He said something about an experiment when we get back to SPR."

Oliver shook his head but didn't comment. Gene straightened out his legs and sat beside his brother. "So..." he started, bumping his shoulder, "wanna go for a swim?"

The look his brother shot him made Gene throw back his head in laughter. "Maybe not," he managed out.

"_Naru?_"

Oliver sighed and pinched the spot between his eyes, pulling himself from the memory. "Yes, Mai?"

"The... the equipment is all set up. Lin-san said I'd probably find you out here..." The short brunette held her hands innocently behind her back, stepping towards the pool. "What were you doing?"

He glanced at the girl, fighting the urge to pull her back. It took a moment for him to remind himself that this pool held no danger. That the one in his memory was hundreds of miles away in a different country. In a different time.

Oliver swallowed, remembering that Gene's body was at the bottom of a lake now, waiting to be found.

He turned his back, retreating into the home they were supposed to be investigating. When he realized Mai wasn't following, he paused to give her a pointed look. "I don't pay you to stand around, Mai."

"_H-Hai_!" She grinned, taking one last glance at the pool before following her boss inside.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This idea came about from all the beach fanfic's I've been reading recently. Originally, it was based on Noll baiting a ghost in the water but Gene just _had_ to make his presence known xD_

_A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! it means more to me than you will ever know._

_Also, a quick question on some reviews I have gotten: is Gene's original name J.A or A.J? I've seen both numerous times and am still not sure which is correct. _

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	5. E for Experiment

**E for Experiment**

**Definition**: Experiment; a scientific procedure meant to determine something

**Word Count**: 739

* * *

><p>White words were the first to appear on the screen.<p>

**PK DEMONSTRATION**

**Oliver Davis, age 8.**

**BSPR research lab D**

**Saturday June 27th, 1995**

When the words disappeared the screen lightened into a bright room. A small boy wearing a grey shirt and rumpled blue jeans stood in the center of the scene, unmoving.

"All right then, Oliver," Lin's voice filtered through the speakers, his shoulder only just visible at the edge of the frame, "show me what you can do."

The young boys eyes showed no indication that he had heard Lin, remaining fixated on something beyond the cameras view.

"No," Lin's voice boomed louder, commanding. "You need to do this on your own. Gene will not always be here to help you."

Noll's blue eyes flashed. He turned so quickly to glare at his mentor that his image blurred.

That was when the popping began. Just a soft noise that seemed to be coming from the recording equipment itself. "How did you know?" Little Noll questioned, arms crossed. The boys' eyes remained uninhibited by emotion even as a soft blush tinged his cheeks at having been caught.

Lin answered, seemingly oblivious to the malfunctioning equipment. "Your mother isn't the only one who can tell when you two are _chatting._"

Noll huffed but didn't answer, bathing the room in silence.

Except for the insistent popping; this had begun to crescendo into a louder hissing sound. It was as if a gust of wind were obstructing the microphones. However, neither of the persons on screen showed any sign of hearing the strange noises.

"Oliver?" The onmyoji tried, moving out of frame. Noll spared a glance at his mentor, his guarded eyes skirting around the room before they locked on the camera.

The recording grew snowy; thin black lines ran across the screen and the distinct sound of plastic snapping could be heard. Those deep blue eyes never wavered as the camera began to shake and then lift steadily into the air.

Lin bobbed in and out of the cameras view as it hovered hesitantly higher until it was beyond human reach. A small smirk had spread on Noll's face, just barely visible to the cameras lens.

Then, ever so slowly, the room started to rotate. The door and the empty tripod came in and out of view as the scene moved. Lin's eyes never left the Noll's as the camera made a full revolution around the room.

"Impressive." Lin's voice could barely be heard above the whistling now and the scene began to make its descent. But instead of settling back down on the tripod, the recording device made a B-line for the black haired boy. His adorably smug face filled the screen as the camera hovered frozen in front of him.

Sweat had beaded on his face, the slight blush morphing into a full flush of his cheeks.

The scene wavered. Pain flashed across the child's face as, for the first time, the camera tilted unsteadily.

In an instant that self-satisfied smirk slipped from Noll's lips and the light behind his eyes dimmed. The image seemed to freeze on the boy's blank face even as the crash sounded. Then the screen blacked out; all the previous noise static abruptly absent.

A single, jarring and muffled voice filtered in through the darkness. "_Noll!_" The childish screech seemed to knock the camera back into functionality as it blinked in and out for several seconds before settling back into focus.

Only the back of Noll could be seen crumpled several feet from where the camera laid on the marble floor. A set of child's hands appeared a moment later, gripping the boy's tiny frame.

"Noll? Noll!" Gene yelled, pushing Noll onto his back.

The younger twin's head lolled to face the camera. His eyes were closed, the serene expression almost made it seem like the boy was sleeping. Gene, however, wasn't to be fooled. He dipped his head down to press his ear to his brother's chest.

"Gene?" Someone called, frightened in the background.

"_He's not breathing!_"

In the time it took for Gene to scream those three words, two strong arms entered the scene, scooping up the unconscious Noll and disappearing as quickly as they had come. The elder of the twin's scrambled to his feet to follow.

The scene blinked into blackness again, this time brandishing the words EXPERIMENT FAILED in crisp white letters.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the first one-shot I wrote in preparation for this A-Z challenge. What do you think? Good, bad, boring?_

_Thank you to AmyNChan for the clarification on the names! And to everyone who reviewed, arigato gozaimasu!_

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	6. F for Fear

**F for Fear**

**Definition: **Fear; an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

**Word Count: **982

* * *

><p>Noll swallowed hard, creeping toward the edge with his heart in his throat. It was just a couple feet down, nothing to worry about... Okay, so it was about 30 meters down, but who was counting? Not Noll.<p>

No, he was too busy trying to remember how to breathe properly.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah. A week ago, the boys had performed a cleansing on a spirit that was harassing the film crew and stunt men shooting there. The director had been so thankful that not only did he offer the twins a part in his film (which they declined) but also offered to let them participate in some of the stunts they were practicing (which Gene happily accepted).

"Noll?" Gene clapped him on the back.

He jerked away from the edge. "What?"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Noll crossed his arms, hoping his brother wouldn't notice the sweat beading on his forehead. "Of course," he scoffed indignantly.

Gene sized him up, mirroring his posture with a smug smile. "Tell me - You're not _scared_, are you, Noll?"

He glared at his brother. Was Gene insinuating that he, Oliver Davis, world renowned researcher and ghost hunter, was _frightened_ of a tiny little fall? That the rough wind chafing his cheeks was sending chills down his spine in a way no spirit ever had? Noll gulped, dropping his arms as the fight left his body. He somehow managed a quiet, "_Yes._"

Gene doubled over in laughter. "You can't be serious. Out of all the things to be scared of!"

"It's the most common fear in the world, thank you very much!" Noll seethed, taking another half-step back. Just to be safe. "Totally rational! Because, in case you haven't noticed, most people who fall off buildings don't live to_ tell the tale_."

It seemed his brother did not possess such a fear as he sauntered over to the edge and leaned over the short brick wall. "What was the equation again? Uh... Mass of earth... 30 feet per minute-"

"It's 32 feet per second/per second!"

"Right," Gene grinned, doing the math in his head. "That means from this height the fall should only last like... three seconds."

Noll blanched. "Great. It's nice to know how _quick _it'll be."

"Well," Gene took a small step up onto the wall, facing his brother. "You know there's only one thing you can do, right?"

Noll looked dubious, half caught between telling his brother to get down and pulling him off the edge himself. "And what's that?"

"_Jump!_"

Gene smiled and then he disappeared.

Noll searched the empty space where his brother had been moments before, panic rising in his chest. "Gene? GENE!" He raced to the edge, all fear forgotten as he leaned into the open air.

There was nothing to worry about.

His brother's hooting laugh reached him, 30 meters up, as he landed elegantly on the huge blow-up landing pillow. Noll had known it was there, known that his brother was completely safe, but he couldn't stop the tears that burned his eyes.

It's just the altitude, he told himself.

Not even five minutes later Gene barreled through the thick metal door, cackling like a hyena. "My God, Noll, you _have_ to try that!" His blue eyes shinned with the thrill, black hair wind-swept into a messy nest. But at least it was a step up from his usual bedhead.

"No." Noll shook his head wildly, pulling away from his brother.

"C'mon." Gene offered his hand to Noll who gave it a pointed look. "We can do it together."

"Together?" His brother's voice was low and frightened. He glanced at the edge before gripping Gene's hand. "I swear to whatever God that exists, if you let go Gene-"

Gene laughed. "I won't. I promise." He squeezed his brother trembling hand, nodding toward the other edge. "How about a running start? Maybe it won't be so scary."

Noll considered this for a moment. His legs already felt like jelly and his heart was threatening to beat itself out of his chest. Was he really going to do this? Was he _really_ this insane? "Sure."

At least if he was going to die, he was going to die beside his brother.

The twins readied themselves at the other end of the building; one grinning eagerly, the other trying desperately to keep his breakfast down. "Okay, you ready?"

Noll nodded. "Three."

"Two."

"...one..."

"Go!"

They sprinted, hand in hand, feet slipping on the loose pebbles beneath them. Noll's eyes widened the closer the got to the edge. He was going to die. It was official; he was going to jump to his death. It wasn't suicide if his brother made him do it, right?

A terrified scream ripped out of his chest as the rooftop disappeared and he and Gene thrust themselves into the open air. His stomach dropped. The wind cut through his thin shirt and jeans, chilling Noll to the bone.

He screamed again.

The stunt crew looked like ants from where they stood on the ground, staring up at them and that giant blue air-pillow thing they were supposed to land on was getting bigger and bigger by the second. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning of the wind on his face and the dreadful feeling in his gut. Instead, he focused on the warmth of his brother's hand.

And then he hit the pressurized pillow. It jerked him this way and that as it settled under his weight but at least he was breathing.

Gene screeched with laughter, clutching his stomach as hot tears streamed down his face. "See?" He asked, "That wasn't so bad."

Noll took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He glanced at his brother, a wide grin breaking over his face. "Can we do that again?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: For some reason, I've had this image of Naru jumping off a building stuck in my head lol I just had to get it out. What a better way than to get over his fear? xD So what did you think? Would you just from a 10 story building?_

_Read, relax, review!**  
><strong>_

_ELV_


	7. G for Gellerini

**G for Gellerini  
><strong>

**Definition: **Gellerini; a child who was able to bend spoons after watching Uri Geller perform psychokinesis.

**Word Count: **372

* * *

><p>Noll stared at it, his hand held as still as possible inches from his face. The room was bathed in silence as they all waited for something to happen. It's been nearly five minutes since he'd begun and still, there was nothing. He frowned and squinted harder in concentration.<p>

Suddenly Gene leaned over the desk and flicked the spoon. "_Don't hurt yourself, Noll,_" he mumbled in Japanese. It was their first time performing their abilities in front of the SPR staff and, though far from shy, the boys' still hid safely behind the language barrier.

"_If I can't do it they won't believe me._" Noll hissed back, glaring at his brother then back at the spoon.

"_No_," Gene plucked the spoon from his hand this time, holding it over his head when Noll reached for it.

"Gene-"

"If you can't do it," he said in English, face serious, "you should go ahead and admit you can't do it. Any real researcher would know that your powers are unpredictable."

Noll huffed and crossed his arms in defiance. "Why don't you go talk to your invisible friends and leave me alone?"

Gene chuckled, "they're only invisible to people too ignorant to see them. Now take a breath," he held the spoon by the stem, still out of his brother reach. "And focus."

Noll eyed his brother dubiously, but sucked in a deep breath and focused his blue gaze on the tip of the spoon.

Martin watched the boys from the back of the crowd. He had no doubt that the youngest was merely experiencing a hiccup, and with the help of his brother, would overcome his anxiety.

And sure enough, a slow minute passed before Noll's small hand reached for the utensil. Gene allowed him access, his finger barely touching the spoon's edge. The sturdy metal bent easily beneath the pressure and snapped off.

The room erupted into applause.

Gene grinned as it fell to the floor with a metallic clang. "Told you."

Noll shrugged and picked the piece up from the floor, pressing it back together with the stem still in Gene's hand. He smiled when the metal moved like plastic under his fingers, adhering back together. "With great power-"

"-comes great possibilities."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Inspired by the Afterschool Hexer arc.  
><em>

_Read, relax, review!**  
><strong>_

_ELV_


	8. H for Hypnosis

**H for HYPNOSIS**

**Definition: **Hypnosis; induction of a state of consciousness in which memories can be accessed or influenced

**Word Count**: 987

* * *

><p>Noll huffed in his seat on the long leather couch, glaring at anyone who dared to approach through half-lidded eyes. Even his twin wasn't spared, as he had long since resigned himself to a wooden chair half-way across the room.<p>

"Do you really think this is necessary, Gene?" Madoka balanced herself on the edge of his chair, frowning. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"_Of course_ I have." Gene seethed at her. He was well beyond irritated at the situation and was not in the mood for manners. He had 'knocked' on his brothers door, but Noll was refusing to let him in. "He won't talk to me."

Madoka gave him a side-long look of pity. From what she had been told, Noll had had a terrible nightmare that left him screaming even as Gene shook him awake. She winced as she remembered he had also been violently sick. Apparently, the boy had been unable to sleep afterward, refused to talk to anyone, and barely ate anything.

At this rate Noll was going to wither away unless they could do something about it.

A hard knock sounded through the room. Luella stepped away from her husband to open the door. "Oh, hello Doctor. Please come in." A friendly looking man entered the private office, tipping his head at the family.

Gene studied him. Martin had said something about calling an old colleague from Cambridge who might be able to help Noll, but Gene remained skeptical. Now, seeing the man in the flesh, Gene knew he had been wrong. If anyone could fix his brother, it was this man.

Martin shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for coming before leading him to the couch where Noll still sat. The younger twin fixed the man with a hard glare.

"Hello, Oliver. I'm Doctor Arainn." When Noll didn't respond he asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The pertinent scowl marring the boy's face said quite obviously that yes, he _did_ mind but the kind doctor ignored it and kneeled before him.

Arainn smiled. "I heard you've been having a rough time sleeping."

Noll continued to glare down at the man but nodded. Gene's lips quirked into a smile.

"Is it because you're afraid of what you might see?" Arainn continued on in a soft voice.

Noll nodded again.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

The boy's blue eyes widened suddenly. He shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Doctor Arainn faltered. He had known the boy possessed the gift of hypnotism, and subsequently a sort of immunity to the practice, but he hadn't imagined it being this bad. Noll had willingly broken eye contact, something even most professionals couldn't accomplish.

Arainn sucked in a calming breath and willed himself to try again.

He thought for a moment then placed a hand gingerly on Noll's knee. "That's all right, we don't have to talk about it now, but," he paused, catching the boy's eye, "you look very tired Oliver. Don't you want to sleep?"

Noll froze. Then nodded.

Arainn smiled. "Why don't you lay down?"

Gene watched in awe as his brother weakly kicked off his shoes and stretched out over the couch.

The room was bathed in silence as his eyes drifted shut.

Doctor Arainn rose from his position on the floor and nodded gratefully at Lin who brought him a chair. "Oliver?"

Noll hmm'd sleepily.

"I know this might be difficult," the hypnotist started, "but I need you to think about that dream now, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Gene watched from the edge of his chair as his brother's eyebrows knitted together.

"If you start to feel scared just squeeze my hand, alright?" The doctor slipped his fingers into Noll's open palm and gave a gentle squeeze.

Noll nodded.

"Okay, Oliver. Tell me what you see."

Gene nearly fell over at the unmasked quivering in his little brother's voice. "I... I see Gene."

All eyes in the room focused on Eugene Davis. Gene made his face blank to hide his surprise and leaned forward in his chair.

"Where is he?"

"On s-some road... H-He's walking."

"Do you recognize it?"

Noll shifted nervously, "No."

Arainn jerked as Noll's small hand suddenly fisted around the doctor's bigger one. "What's happening, Oliver?"

Gene tried to ignore the alarm in the hypnotist's voice.

"There...There's a car." Tears had started to roll down Noll's face. "Gene! _Gene, move!_"

Gene rushed to his brother's side, cupping his identical face in his hands. "I'm fine, Noll. I'm right here."

Noll's eyes fluttered under their lids but he kept twitching away from some invisible force.

"Oliver, it's just a dream. Remember - _it's just a dream_." Arainn stared in shock as the boy screamed out in pain.

Gene looked accusingly at the doctor. "What's happening?"

"He's in too deep. I-I..." Arainn bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Gene watched the doctor as his free hand flitted to cover his brother's eyes.

"_Sleep._"

The command had barely left Arainn's lips when Noll suddenly stilled.

Gene searched his brother's serene expression then watched his chest smoothly rise and fall. "What... did you do?"

Doctor Arainn rose to his feet, replacing Noll's limp hand to his side. "Forgive me, Martin. Luella." He turned to face them. "I'm afraid the only way to fix the problem was to erase it completely."

Gene stepped back from the couch and his brother, paling. "You erased his memory?"

"Only those surrounding the dream, I promise you." The doctor merely glanced at Gene's expression before adding. "And unless you want to go through this again, you'd best not remind him."

A guilty blush broke over Gene's cheeks. "I won't."

Martin and Luella thanked the doctor profusely.

"It's no problem, really." Arainn smiled sadly as he opened the door. "Oh, and Gene?"

The elder twin twisted from his spot beside his brother.

Doctor Arainn nodded at him. "Be careful."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm very insecure about this particular one-shot so please tell me what you think!_

_ELV_


	9. I for Infamous

**I for Infamous**

**Definition: **Infamous; well-known for some bad quality or deed

**Word Count: **635

* * *

><p>"How heavy is it?"<p>

"50 kilograms."

Noll nodded, rolling up his sleeves. He was eyeing the set up; the cameras, the energy read-out machines and the scientists that accompanied them, and those here simply to watch. It was the busiest they'd ever seen SPR. "Steel?"

Gene followed his gaze, skimming over the equipment before settling on the large block centered on a short table. "Aluminum."

"Really?" Noll pulled his eyebrows together, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I thought they wanted a challenge."

Gene cackled, ignoring his twin's sour attitude and shrugging off his jacket. "For them, this _is_ a challenge. Now, c'mon," he stepped back several paces from his twin, settling into his ready stance with ease. "Let's get this over with."

"I don't think I'll need your help," Noll said but still slid back into his own stance. He cupped his hands and closed his eyes in concentration.

To the naked eye, it looked as though nothing was happening - until all the EMF readers spiked. Shrill alarms filled the big room as Noll focused his energy to a tight ball between his hands and tossed it to his brother.

Gene caught it, turning it over in his expert hands. He, unlike Noll, could see the energy pulsing between his fingers. It was bright, white, and pure, growing twice its size as he poured his spirit into the seed.

When he tossed it back to Noll it immediately dispersed, seeping into his fingertips. His olive skin glowed with the contact, and then dimmed.

The alarms fell silent

"Ready?" Gene grinned, sweat beading on his forehead.

Noll rubbed his tingling arms, "I guess."

"Excuse me, Mr. O-Oliver?" A short blonde stuttered, stepping from the bustling crowd. She was one of the interns working for SPR and though Noll was sure he'd never seen her before, she'd no doubt heard about his reputation.

Oliver Davis was unapproachable.

"What is it, Noel?" Gene stepped up beside his brother, sensing both parties discomfort.

"T-They're ready to start."

Gene thanked the girl and pushed his brother toward the cameras. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Noll cast him a sideways glance, positioning himself a few feet from the aluminum block. People working there have him a wide berth, finding excuses to put more space between them. It almost looked as though Noll himself had an air of solitude as he stood stoically against the wall.

"All right," both boys' turned toward Martin's accented voice. He tapped something into the computer before turning to Noll with a pensive smile, "whenever you're ready, Oliver."

The younger twin nodded as all eyes fell on him. Gene watched from the sidelines as Noll sucked in a deep breath and stretched a hand toward the block.

No one else could see the small sparks of light forming around the aluminum. They jumped and moved in a chaotic dance, buzzing this way and that until the block shivered. It only took a moment for the 50kg's to rise a meter off the table but a thin sheen of sweat had already dampened Noll's bangs. He panted, fisting his hand.

The aluminum block shivered again, hesitating, and then slammed into the wall. It left a good sized dent, lingering there for the space of a heart beat and then tumbling to the ground.

The room erupted into ooh's and applause before everyone turned to view the data output.

"That was i-incredible, Oliver." Noel's timid confession broke through the rumblings of the crowd.

Noll didn't even turn to her as he accepted a cool bottle of water from his brother and said, "I know."

The young girl's face fell, grey eyes shining as she walked away.

Gene rolled his eyes as his brother, studying him with a look of incredulousness. "You're a prat," he chuckled.

Noll smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is my first take on Noll actually being in character as he is in cannon. Lol Anyway, I was wondering how many of you are okay with slight yaoi featuring the twins. I'm asking because I've had an idea for a future letter but am unsure if it'd be crossing the line. Any and all opinions are greatly appreciated!  
><em>

Responses to some of the reviews_:_

_Avatar Rikki: No; Normal hypnotist's cannot erase memories lol Doctor Arainn is a special case who will be further explained in my fic Beyond Measure! Thank you so much for the review!  
><em>

_AmyNChan: You make me laugh, seriously lol thanks for the review!_

_Beth: It's really great to know you're enjoying them as much as I am! Thank you for taking the time to review, it is very much appreciated._

_NaginiFay: P for Premonition is a great idea lol I might use it on the next round. Thank you for your support :)_

_ELV_


	10. J for Journal

**J for Journal**

**Definition: **Journal; a personal daily record of thoughts and events

**Word Count: **604

* * *

><p>The video started in the traditional home-made way; a grainy black and grey background with words that jumped and shook, the audio of an old style countdown soundtrack playing overhead.<p>

_February 26th, 2001, _it read.

"I started these video journals," the picture slowly morphed into focus, projecting the slouched body of a boy, framed by a brightly colored backdrop. He regarded the camera thoughtfully and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, "back when Noll and I first moved in with the Davises. We were 8 - or maybe 9 - and living in a new country with our new family. It was another chapter in our lives. And next week,"

Gene paused, looking beyond the camera as he said, "Next week will be the start of a whole new chapter. I'm going to Japan. Alone."

"God, Noll was furious when Martin and Luella banned him from going," he chuckled, "he didn't speak to me for days. But that got me thinking—Noll and I have never been apart before. And as I thought about being alone for the first time in my life, I came to realize something about us."

Gene sat up straight, squared his shoulders and stared directly into the camera. "Noll is everything I can't be. He's the other half of me. Now that's not to say he's not an ass. In fact, he's incredibly annoying, antisocial, narcissistic – any number of things. But in spite of all that, at the end of the day... the thought of being without him _scares_ me."

"So I'm dedicating this to you, Noll - yeah, despite what you said, I know you'll watch this eventually. And I just wanted to say thank you-"

Soft music played in the background as a picture appeared on the screen. It was an old photograph of the twins from their days at the orphanage. Gene's young face glowed with laughter as he sat beside his little brother, who was absolutely covered in dirt. His face held no emotions but his eyes were dancing with pride, "-for being the source of every laugh,-"

Another photo appeared, this one of the boys' sitting stout on opposite ends of the Davises couch. They wore identical frowns and had their arms crossed and faced away from each other as Martin lectured them, "-every frustrating argument,-"

Gene replaced the picture this time, eyes glittering in the light as he motioned to the camera, "-and for just being there. For being _you_."

"_Gene?_" Oliver's voice broke through the musical ballad and the picture focused again on Gene. He spun to face the door as his brother called, "_Luella said you have to help me with dinner._"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right there!" Gene stood, pulling his phone from his pocket and pressing a few buttons. He approached the camera slowly, raising the phone to his ear. With his free hand he reached out to something out of frame. "Hello, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza..."

The video ended with a brief repeat of the title screen before fading to black.

Noll didn't move. He breathed evenly, sprawled out over the couch with his eyes closed. In the dim glow of the TV one could just make out the drying tear marks on his pale cheeks, the slight quiver to his lips as he dreamed.

The DVD player _clicked_ suddenly and the opening sequence started over again; a grainy black and grey screen that went unseen but not forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>AN: *tries not to cry*_

_For those of you who are reading _Beyond Measure_: I've finally finished revamping the whole thing and am getting ready to post the new chapter soon. A few key things have changed but I hope it makes the story better!_

_For those who have read _Wreckage_: In between classes, writing these one-shots and rewriting BM, I've somehow found time to write out some of the sequel! The working title is "Null and Void" but I'm still not sure if that'll be the official title once it's published. FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE, I've posted a bit of what I've already got written. Tell me what you think!_

_.~._

Null and Void_ Teaser:_

Noll turned to Gene, "Take off your clothes."

"_What?_" Gene jerked expertly out of his brothers reach, gripping his shirt possessively, "What do you mean take off my clothes?"

Noll wrapped his arms around himself to keep from shivering, "Exactly what I said. If we don't shut off that pipe we're going to either freeze or suffocate - but by all means, keep them on. At least you'll die with your _dignity_."

"Well - why don't you take off your clothes?"

"Gene," Noll sighed, then coughed, "we're _identical. _And _alone_."

He seemed to think on this for a moment, eyeing his brother dubiously. "Fine. But I'm keeping my boxers."

"Please do."

_.~._

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	11. K for Killer

**K for Killer  
><strong>

**Definition: **Killer; a person, animal, or thing that kills.

**Word Count: **600

* * *

><p>Gene watched his little brother, sliding down in his seat until he was peeking just over the smooth wood finish of the kitchen table. Noll sat in the seat opposite of him, head bowed over his breakfast.<p>

It all made sense now. Oliver Davis was a serial killer - or at least he would be, according to world leading forensic psychologists. Gene glanced again at the text book laid out before him.

_Serial killer's often share many unique characteristics that make their appearance during early childhood. A comprehensive list of such characteristics has been included below._

_1) They tend to be males of high intelligence, usually of the "bright/genius" range._

Well, there was no question of his brother's obvious genius, at least when it came to something he was admittedly interested in. Noll's ability to memorize and regurgitate information was uncanny and very, very irritating. Especially during arguments.

_2) Unstable and/or stressful family environment_

Gene snorted, skipping immediately over that qualification. They'd grown up in an Orphanage alongside children who often couldn't get far enough away from the twins – how much more 'unstable' could their family life get?

_3) Violent fantasies toward harming small animals._

Gene's blue-grey eyes narrowed in memory of his first pet, Usako. When the boys turned 14, the Davises finally caved in to their sons' new newest obsession of adopting a family pet and brought the twins to the pet store. Gene had really wanted a hedgehog, but Luella and Noll refused, and their adoptive father purposed something less 'exotic' instead. And thus, Usako the rabbit became a member of the Davis family.

But it wasn't long after that the elder twin had found Usako lying limp in her cage. Gene knew his brother had been in his room earlier that day, looking for some library book he claimed to have lost.

Sure, when Gene questioned him, _Noll_ had said he hadn't done anything to the rabbit but now, he wasn't so sure.

_4) Antisocial attitudes; tendencies to isolate themselves from society._

Gene blinked at the textbook.

_Most serial killers will avoid parties and other such events that force them to interact with society. They will find difficulty with forging relationships of any kind, often preferring to live their lives in solitude._

The twin blanched. Now he knew there was no other explanation - his brother was _most_ _definitely _a serial killer. His eyes skimmed down the rest of the list, hoping to find a disclaimer of some sort before stopping on the paragraph labeled VICTIM PROGRESSION.

_While small animals and family pets are often the initial targets of a young serial killer, their first human victim is typically someone related to or physically close to the child._

An icy tendril of fear spiraled through him. His heart stuttered as he eyed the butter knife laying abandoned to the side of Noll's plate; a _tad _too close for his liking.

"Noll," Gene tried to keep his voice steady even as his brain conjured up the image of his brother bathed in blood and sporting a wicked grin, "you're not, uh, going to kill me, are you?"

His mirror image didn't even glance up from his paper as he shrugged, obviously ignorant to his brothers mounting panic, and asked, "Should I?"

Not the answer he had been hoping for.

Nervous laughter tumbled from Gene's lips as he shut his book with fervor, shoving it into his backpack. "I-I think it's time for school. _Martin!_" He shouted into the foyer, flitting out of the kitchen.

Noll watched him go with a frown, absently pushing the last of his eggs on the fork. "But it's Saturday."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, sorry this took so long. I've been pretty busy writing _Beyond Measure_ and plotting_ _out the sequel to_ Wreckage_ that I've had to take a little bit of time off of this one-shot collection. However, some mighty long chapters are coming your way pretty soon!  
><em>

_BTW check out my profile and vote on the title for _Wreckage_'s sequel! :D_

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	12. L for Linguist

**L for Linguist  
><strong>

**Definition: **Linguist; a person who is skilled in foreign languages

**Word Count**: 207

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya vas bespokoit?<em>"

"Yes."

Gene sprung up from his brother's bed, an excited grin on his face. "_Vy govorite Russkiy?_"

"Yes." Noll answered again, underlining something he'd written in his notebook.

Gene looked dubious. "_Ser'yezno? Ili vy prosto ugadat'?_"

The younger twin quirked an eyebrow. "No."

His brother fingered the bookcase full of books written in English. "_Prefiero el español. Que tu crees?_"

"Gene. Stop."

The elder twin smiled mischievously. "_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'apprendrez pas avec moi, Noll. __Les langues sont le plaisir et vous pouvez ramper les gens." _He said, settling into his brothers lounge chair. Gene thought for a moment, then added._ "L'amour de la fille qu'il._"

Noll shook his head, determined to get some peace from his brother. "_Usse_, Gene."

Gene cocked his head. "You understood all of that?"

"Not a word." Noll admitted, thumping his brother on the head with the notebook as he sauntered out of his room.

Gene huffed and rolled his eyes. "_Matte!_ Where are you going?" He asked, leaning in his chair to see around the door frame.

Noll padded quietly down the hall. "Luella, call a preist." He shouted as he passed the stairwell on his way to Martin's study. "Gene's speaking in tongues again."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I am SO INCREDIABLY SORRY if I butchered anyone's native language! I only speak English and some Japanese, so please forgive me for my ignorance. It would help a bunch if you could send proper translations in a PM or review so I can correct the mistakes.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Am I bothering you_? (Gene, Russian)  
><em>You speak Russian<em>? (Gene, Russian)  
><em>Seriously? Or are you just guessing<em>? (Gene, Russian)  
><em>I think I like Spanish better. What do you think<em>? (Gene, Spanish)  
><em>I don't understand why you won't learn with me, Noll. Languages are fun and you can creep people out. Girls love it<em>. (Gene, French)  
><em>Shut up, Gene<em>. (Noll, Japanese)  
><em>Wait<em>. (Gene, Japanese)


	13. M for Manga

**M for Manga**

**Definition:** Manga; Japanese graphic novels

**Word Count:** 920**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who was the first to classify the nine criteria of a Poltergeist?<em>" Martin's booming voice seeped through the walls of his lecture room and into the hall where the twins sat. Neither of them were pleased to be there, but they hadn't really been given a choice. Ever since the first day of break when the boys' had turned the Davis living room into a glorified war-zone (complete with man-made couch trenches and Nerf Gun's they'd gotten for Christmas), Luella had all but forbid them to be left alone again.

Which is how they found themselves at Cambridge University on their last day of break, halfheartedly listening to their adoptive dad's lecture on the paranormal. It was only an hour into the class and they had already made a game out of the Professors rambling; taking turns answering his proposed questions, if they got them right, they were rewarded with a Doritos chip from the bag that sat between them.

Safe to say, they were running out of chips.

Gene stretched out on his back. "E Tisane," He mumbled and expertly reaching behind his head for the bag as a second later a shout could be heard from within the class proclaiming the same answer. Noll didn't say anything but lifted his pen from his notebook for a brief moment to make sure that his brother was, in fact, only taking _one_.

With the knowledge that Noll had gotten his last question wrong, Gene made a big show of stuffing the entire chip into his mouth and relishing in the resounding crunch it made as he chewed. His twin grimaced, turning back to his notebook. "That was an easy one."

"Sure, sure." Gene waved him off, dusting his hands off on his jean's before returning to his book. It was a manga, one still written in the original Japanese, with a title that Noll couldn't read. They sat in silence before it was apparent Martin wasn't about to speak again. Gene cleared his throat and turned another page, admiring the artwork. "I wish someone would make a manga of us. Imagine the possibilities!"

Noll scoffed, folding his legs into a more comfortable position. "Good idea. Why don't you make it yourself?"

"Wait," he said, unsure if he heard right or if the boredom was finally getting to him. He turned himself over to properly face Noll. "For real? You mean that?"

The younger twin shrugged, expression as stony as it had been he realized that a spirit's most profound sense is, indeed, their sense of _smell_. "Would I have said it if I didn't?"

Gene frowned. "Yes."

A grin teased the edges of Noll's lips. "Then there's your answer."

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I'm not mean," he defended, "I'm-"

"Callous?" Gene offered, rolling back onto his side. He held the manga over his head, flipping the page but not really readying. "Unpleasant?"

"_Brusque." _

The older twin rolled his eyes but didn't retort. They lapsed back into silence as Martin called out "W_hen are spirits the most active?_" to which Noll quickly answered, "At night," and secured a Doritos chip before anyone could stop him.

"It could be about SPR," Gene said thoughtfully, he peeked up at his twin, "about Ghost Hunting."

"And what would you call it?" Noll inquired. A full smile crossed his lips as he adopted an over-the-top Japanese accent, "_Gōsuto Hanto?_"

Gene chuckled, "No." He paused to think, tapping his finger to his chin. "How about, _Akuryō?_"

Noll's blue eyes lit in amusement. "'Evil Spirits'?" He laughed, "I think I like Ghost Hunt better."

"Well, it's _my_ manga."

"Whatever you say,"

Another question reverberated through the wall. Gene answered slowly, pulling the last chip from the bag. He considered eating it before eventually breaking it in two and handing half to his twin. "I think I'll name the main character... hmmm... Kazuya."

Noll snorted, licking the excess cheese off his fingers. "Why Kazuya? Kazu_to_ sounds better. Or Yuuta."

"Kazuya means 'peace' and 'harmony'."

The younger twin quirked an eyebrow. "And?"

"Oliver means 'peace'. Eugene means 'good' or 'well'."

"_And?_"

"I think it would be easier to have one main character instead of two. So Kazuya would be a combination of the two of us. Kind, gentle, and charming, like me." Gene batted his eyes in exaggeration, "And smart, egotistical, and narcissistic like you. He's, like, the perfect anti-hero."

Noll opened his mouth to object when the classroom suddenly burst open, startling them both. The crowd of college students ignored them as they passed, waiting on Martin, who was the last out of the room. He smiled as he locked the door behind him. "You boys' ready to go?"

Gene scrambled off the floor, dusting himself off with a wide grin. "Let's go!"

The professor watched the elder twin start down the hall ahead of them, raising an eyebrow at the remaining twin. "What's that all about?"

Noll just shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Since finishing the manga, I've always wondered why Noll picked Kazuya of all the name he could have picked. It bothered me soooo bad for sooo long and now, upon researching some facts for this one-shot, I realized that Kazuya was the 5th most popular name in Japan in 1885 (the year the twins were born). It makes sense that Noll would choose a popular name as to not draw attention to himself._

_Mystery solved. ^.^_

_Read, relax, review!_

_ELV_


	14. N for Nuance

**N for Nuance**

**Definition**: Nuance; a subtle or slight degree of difference

**Word count: **423

* * *

><p>They were identical reflections of each other as the brothers jogged around the track. They kept a steady, almost rhythmic pace as they moved, graceful even as their cheeks tinged pink with exhaustion. The two brothers exchanged a glance, keeping stone faced as they approached their teacher.<p>

"That's three laps. Are you going to tell me who is who or do I have to give you three more?"

"This should be illegal," one of them mumbled between breaths. She still wasn't sure which one it was, the older or the younger one and their impassive expressions didn't much help.

She crossed her arms, "It's not illegal. It's detention - now _you_," she pointed to the twin on the left. "Run three more laps, the other stays with me. Go." Maybe being one on one would give her something to work with.

They exchanged another glance, speaking in prefect union. "Yes, Mrs. McCarson."

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice called from across the parking lot. Martin jogged the length of the grass to the track, a loose smile on his friendly face. "Oh dear," he said, giving his indiscernible sons a once over. "What ever they've done, I'm sure they're sorry."

"You're son, Mr. Davis, was caught skipping class. Only they won't tell me which one it was."

Martin tried to hide the amusement beneath a mask of faux annoyance. "I will get to the bottom of it," he said, already knowing very well which one it was. After years of falling prey to the twins' good-natured antics, Martin (ever the scientist) had developed a system for telling the twins apart - their faces were identical, indistinguishable, especially when wearing the same expression; but there were small, almost unnoticeable differences.

Noll's tendency for stoicism gave him a tough, rigid posture that, no matter how hard he tried, Gene just couldn't emulate. He had a perpetual lean about him, a slight tilt of his shoulders that radiated ease and quiet wisdom.

"Okay, I'll end their detention for today. But one more absence boys' and you'll _both_ be suspended."

The twins nodded in acknowledgement before turning their backs to walk with Martin back to the car. Their adoptive father knew that it was Oliver who walked on his left and Eugene on his right; knew very well in fact. But as he opened the cars back door, turning to give them the required 'disapproving father' look, he decided not to tell them.

After all, it wasn't everyday he had the upper-hand against his two mischievous sons.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys enjoy this one, it took forever to write ^.^;_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

_ELV_


	15. O for Orphan

_I'm very excited that the timing worked out so that this chapter came out for the Holiday. It's one of my absolute favorites and I spent a lot of my off time editing it so that I could present it as my Christmas gift to you. ^.^ _

_Also, it eventually links with the first chapter of this collection, A for Adoption._

* * *

><p><strong>O for Orphan<strong>

**Definition: **Orphan; a child whose parents are deceased

**Word** **Count: **3,772

* * *

><p>Section 1: Holiday<p>

Martin grumbled, reaching for his coffee.

Thirty reported injuries a year on average... At an orphanage? That was worrying, but not what had captured the researcher's interest. It was the _nature_ of the injuries that kept him flipping through the pages and also the reason this file was on _his_ temporary desk at ASPR and not the police.

Sprained wrist sustained by a chair lifting into the air on its own accord with the young girl still on it. Abrasions on the hands and faces of five young boys who happened to be next to the windows when they shattered without explanation.

Martin sighed, studying the pictures of the injured. All this in only the last week? He pinched the place between his eyes. The orphanage reported the events had been occurring for over six years but only recently had it been getting worse.

"Oh, no. I know that look."

He ran a hand through his short hair, pulling off his glasses to smile guiltily at his wife. "What look?"

Luella's blonde curls bounced as she crossed the room, kissing his cheek. "The I'm-gonna-save-the-world look. Darling," her violet eyes sparkled, "we're supposed to be on _holiday_."

"I know, I know," he cooed and leaned his elbows on the old mahogany desk, gesturing to the still open file. "I just - an orphanage, Luella?"

His wife glanced at the file, skimming over the details. On paper, the case seemed pretty straightforward, a simple case of mischievousness but not paranormal in the slightest, but then she spotted the pictures lying in a pile beside Martin's hand. She fingered the edge of the top photo. The child in it looked barely older than five with dark, red rimmed eyes and a black bruise taking up almost the entirety of her left arm. "What caused this?"

Martin shrugged, raising his coffee mug to his lips before realizing it was empty. He set the cup down, avoid his wife's gaze. "Unexplained phenomena."

She shifted through the photos with growing alarm. "Martin!" She gasped, "these are all-"

"Children." He finished with a grim expression. "All the victims range from five to thirteen years of age. Only two adults have reported an injury in the last 5 years."

Luella's hand flitted to her throat as she skimmed the file. "We have to do something, Martin. These are _children._"

The man smiled. His wife had always harbored a soft spot for kids, especially after finding out she could never have one of her own. "Oh, no." He teased. "I know _that_ look."

She shot him a bemused look.

"Alright. I'll call them tomorrow-"

"_Martin._"

"-right away." He mended, slipping the contact page from the file with a cheeky grin.

Luella stood before leaning in to kiss her husband. "Excellent! I'll tell Lin and Madoka to ready the equipment." She said, blonde curls bouncing with glee. Martin smiled at her retreating form. So much for being on holiday.

* * *

><p>Section 2: Mirror-like Qualities<p>

Twenty-four hours later, the professor was helping his new Chinese colleague set up what was to be base during the investigation but was obviously just a playroom of sorts. Luella and his young protege, Madoka, had left with an armful of equipment to set up, leaving the two men alone.

"What are your thoughts, Lin?" Martin could have had his pick of assistants to accompany him on his research trip to America, but despite lack of training, he'd chosen the newly minted 18-year-old Lin Koujo. The boy had just arrived in England only months before to visit a family member when he happened upon the BSPR office. Martin instantly fell for the teens quiet mannerism and extensive knowledge of the paranormal. It wasn't until after he'd offered young Lin a spot on his research team that Martin learned of his training as an _omnyoji_.

Now, it seemed only natural to bring the teen with him everywhere to build on his knowledge; even to the backwoods of Kentucky where it seemed nothing paranormal ever happened.

Lin regarded the professor in his usual stoic manner, tapping a button on the keyboard that made the monitors light up, "From the information in the file," he started, turning to face him, "I wouldn't rule out a possible haunting. However, it is much more likely that these incidents are human-related."

Martin thought this over as Madoka's voice filtered through the walkie-talkie. "_Is this angle good?_" Lin peered at one of the screens before replying, "A little to the left - That's fine."

The camera moved until the entire room and its current occupants were in view. A small girl was sitting in a plush chair, smiling at the book in her lap and an woman kneeling at the bookshelf, rearranging it.

Martin observed the monitors in turn, watching the kids play and read and argue over what to watch on the Telly. It wasn't until Madoka had returned from adjusting the final camera that he noticed them.

Two young boys sitting alone at the end of a long table in the otherwise empty room. Martin studied their identical face, musing to himself. They were possibly the cutest kids he'd ever seen with their messy black hair and slightly Asian features. The boy's deep blue eyes were focused on the camera, their mouths moving but no sound coming out.

Until then, the only attention the crew had warranted were fleeting curious glances. Before their arrival the children had been thoroughly warned not to interfere with the researching equipment.

These two, however, looked more than curious.

"Lin, volume. Camera 9."

It took only a few seconds for the two hushed voices to filter through the computer speakers.

"_Anata wa watashitachi ga komatte iru to omoimasu ka?_" One dark-haired boy asked the other, eying the camera.

The other followed his brother's gaze but seemed less concerned. "_Iie. Omou karera ga watashitachi o shinjite._"

Martin watched the two in awe. "Is that... _Japanese_?"

Madoka came to stand beside him, listening. "Yeah," she said, giggling, "rewind the tape." Lin complied and when the voices came through again, the investigator pursed her lips. "He said 'do you think we're in trouble?' and the other says 'No. I think they believe us'."

"How did two young boys' learn Japanese? They can't be older than eight."

"They just celebrated their eighth birthday, actually." A new voice supplied. The three researchers turned to greet the grey haired woman in the doorway. "As for the Japanese, they learned it from their mother. Before she died."

Luella smiled from beside her. "Miss Blanchard, this is my husband Martin and his assistants, Lin and Madoka." She gestured to them each in turn.

The older woman smiled politely at the introduction, turning to gaze at the monitor showcasing the dark haired boys. "I see you've met E.C and J.A."

Martin waved his hand at the monitor. "The twins?"

Miss Blanchard nodded, following Luella deeper into the room. "They rarely speak to anyone besides each other," she nodded her head toward the screen, "and they use Japanese when they're afraid of being overheard."

"What do you think they meant be when they said 'finally believe us'?" Madoka asked, eyes on the boys' who had fallen silent, heads bowed over something the camera couldn't see.

Miss Blanchard sighed. "Those two are the reason we finally called ASPR. They've complained for ages that objects in their room would move by themselves, and ghosts would appear. But there was just no proof - we thought they were making it up, for attention. Until other children started saying the same things. Now it seems like new bruises appear on E.C every day. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before someone gets severely hurt."

Luella stifled her gasp behind a hand. How could a child suffer through that kind of thing for so _long_?

"I see," her husband cupped his hand around his chin in thought. "Would it be possible to see J.A and E.C's files?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll get those right away."

"Fantastic." With that, Miss Blanchard left to retrieve the file and the head of BSPR turned to his crew. "Madoka, Luella, would you two start the interviews, please? Lin, keep a close eye on those two."

"You think they could be causing the activity?" Madoka asked, readying the recording equipment.

Martin smiled slyly. "I think there are more than a few causes for poltergeists."

His student nodded before leading Luella into the next room, rattling off a list of names.

Alone once again, the two men lapsed into silence. An hour later, Miss Blanchard dropped off the files and invited them to dinner, which both researchers' declined.

Instead, they watched the dining area on the screen. Kids laughed and teased each other as they ate, the room teeming with energy. But Lin couldn't help but notice the way the other kids avoided the twins.

They were ignored, holed up in the corner of the room. No one talked to them, no one looked at them. J.A and E.C hovered shoulder to shoulder, their whispers lost among the laughter. Lin clenched his jaw and glared but jotted the observation down in his notebook.

Martin flipped a page in the twins' file.

_Born__: SEP 19th, 1985._

That made the twins 8-years-old last month, just as Miss Blanchard said. Beneath their birthdate was a record of their parents.

_Mother__: ITO, HARUMI, deceased_.  
><em>Father<em>_: LEAR, THOMAS, deceased.  
><em>

Two small yellow death certificates slid out of the file.

The first read:

_Name: LEAR, THOMAS_  
><em>Date of Death: DEC 4th, 1986<em>  
><em>Cause of Death: HOMICIDE BY FIREARM (UNSOLVED)<em>

The second was pressed behind a picture of a very lovely Japanese woman. The twins inherited her smooth black hair, but her eyes were a dark brown.

_Name__: ITO, HARUMI__  
><em>Date of Death<em>_: MAR 21st, 1988_  
><em>Cause of Death<em>_: ANEMIA, DEHYDRATION__

So, they were about a year when they lost their father and two years later they lost their mother and were thrown into the orphanage. The thought sent a pang of sadness through his chest. He flipped another page.

Wait.

He flipped back. "When did Miss Blanchard say the activity started?"

Lin paused, eyes sweeping over the monitors while he thought. "A while. About five years."

Exactly what he thought. A wide grin broke over Martin's face. He pulled his walkie-talkie off his belt and held down the button. "Madoka. Can you bring in the twins please? I think I've solved this case."

* * *

><p>Section 3: Poltergeist<p>

Luella bit her lip, watching them with trained eyes, waiting for _something_ to jump out at her. But it was no use. E.C and J.A were completely identical.

The twins sat on the couch side by side, expressionless and completely still. Madoka had managed to convince Miss Blanchard to let the boys' be interviewed alone, as her presence in the room could sway their answers, and with Luella's background in psychology, she assured her the boys would be fine.

Said woman clicked her tongue at the twins and their obvious discomfort. They looked like adorable black haired statues; their beautiful blue eyes were almost as rare a shade as her own violet ones. And, despite being only eight years old, the twins had prominent jaw lines and high cheek bones that hinted at a very promising future in the looks department.

But it was their intelligence she really wanted to see. Fortunately for her, her husband seemed to share in that interest. "I hear you two have been experiencing quite a lot of paranormal activity here in the orphanage."

Both boys nodded.

"Do you know what causes this activity?"

They shared a look for a long moment before the one closer to the edge nodded to his brother, "The ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Martin repeated. "You think there are spirits here?"

The one who had spoken nodded. From the easiness in which he spoke, the researcher guessed he must have been J.A as Miss Blanchard had warned them that E.C was more reluctant to talk to strangers then his brother.

"And you can see them?"

Another nod. This wasn't unexpected. The team knew children were far more sensitive to wandering spirits than adults, but it was odd that no other children in the orphanage claimed to see these spirits. Luella thought for a moment that these 'spirits' J.A was seeing could have merely been imaginary friends, before she quickly dismissed it. These boys were beyond that stage in their development.

Martin directed his next question to E.C. "Can you? See the spirits, I mean."

E.C's face was impassive as shook his head.

"Okay," Martin thought hard, tabbing his chin. It was highly possible that J.A was a medium, but he couldn't be sure without further testing at SPR. "When did you start seeing spirits, J.A?"

Both boys' flinched at the name. A scowl fell over E.C's face but J.A sported a small smile. "I don't remember."

"Do you sense any spirits now?"

J.A. mhm'd, happily pointing to the space on either side of Lin. "There are three of them around him but... they don't feel the same as other spirits. They feel..." his smile fell as he thought of the word, "empty."

Lin's eyes widened a fraction as everyone in the room turned to him. He quickly collected himself and nodded at Martin who said: "What you're sensing are Lin's _shiki_. A _shiki _is a strong spirit that is attached to a certain person."

The young boy nodded fervently, elbowing his brother. "_Cho-kakkoii, ne, Enno_?"

"Eh..."

Martin didn't need to ask for a translation. "He thinks it's cool." Madoka chirped from her place beside Lin, earning a curious glance from the twins.

"_Nihongo o hanasemasuka_?"

"_Hai_, _hanasemasu_. I do speak Japanese."

The twins shared a dubious look.

Martin cleared his throat to bring the boys' attention back to him. "Do you think the spirits you've seen here are trying to hurt the other children?"

J.A bit his lip. "No, I don't think so."

The researcher sighed. If the spirits he saw weren't causing the activity then that only left one option. Martin had guessed it was most likely human interference that was causing the injuries as soon as he'd figured out the haunting coincided with the twins arrival here.

It had to be one of them. Though, if J.A really were a medium, it was highly unlikely that he was the cause. Martin had never heard of a person with both ESP and PK abilities. That only left E.C. "Luella, love," his violet eyed wife smiled in his direction, "would you mind escorting J.A out of the room for a moment? I would like to speak with E.C privately."

"Wait, why?" Hesitation colored J.A's movements as rose to meet the blonde woman.

Luella offered him her hand, "I was just going to make some tea for the team. Would you help me, J.A?" She had asked very kindly but didn't give the older boy time to answer as she drug him out of the room.

The remaining twin watched in stunned silence as his brother disappeared behind the closed door. "Where is she taking him?"

Martin tried not to let his surprise show. It was just a little startling how similar their voices were, even if E.C's lacked the cordial undertone. "Don't worry. He'll be back shortly."

His dark blue eyes held an emptiness that hadn't been there before as he leaned back into the couch, bringing his knees to his chest. "You think it was me, don't you?"

Martin fought to maintain his blasé expression. "What was you, E.C?"

"They said you would take me away," he continued on, not showing any sign that he had heard the professor. "That you would throw me in-in jail for all the people I've h-hurt b-but-" his words were starting to come in panicked gasps, "I didn't do it!"

"Hey, hey, don't worry." Martin attempted a soothing voice, but it had not affect on the anxious boy. He offered a smile. "I'm not taking you anywhere."

E.C jumped to his feet, shouting, "Then why did you take Junno away?" As Martin scrambled for an answer, the young twin flitted to the door, pulling on the knob.

"Wait, E.C. I need to ask you-"

The boy spun the knob this way and that but to both Lin and Martin's surprise, it didn't open. E.C was surprised too as he pulled desperately on the door, terror seizing him. "_Aniki! __Aniki!_" He screeched, pounding his little fists on the door. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he whipped around, "bring him back!"

The severe reaction to the absence of his twin frightened the Professor as his mind scrambled for explanation. Why the eight year old child react so violently, stooping to pound on the door with hot tears streaming down his face. Martin knew it had to be more then just some horrible bullying.

Guilt filled the emptiness in his stomach as a cold chill trickled down Martin's spine. "J.A will be back in a few minutes, E.C. I p-promise." He shivered. The overhead lights flickered, emitting a loud buzzing sound.

"Bring. Him. Back. _Now!_" Each word the young boy spit sent another object flying across the room. First it was a small hanging picture that fell just a few feet from him. The two SPR members immediately accredited it to the reverberations of the door, and one look from his boss had Lin crossing the room to stop the child. Before he could get there, more objects had started to move.

The couch quivered as if participating in an Earthquake the rest of the room was not privy to; the mouse and keyboard beside Martin clanged violently against the desk in haunted dance.

Another second passed and it suddenly felt like the whole world was put on pause. The walls bowed; large cracks snaking over the ceiling. Objects moved on their own, shaking and tilting unsteadily in the air as if someone had turned off gravity.

A harsh wind encircled E.C, teasing his hair and shirt as he sank to his knees, hands over his ears. "_ANIKI!_ _Tasukete!_"

No sooner had the plea left his lips that the door opened and the older twin came barreling into the room. He enveloped E.C in a tight hug, tears pinching the corner of his eyes. "_Daijōbu?_"

He didn't answer. As the young twin relaxed into his brother's embrace, attempting to stifle his hiccuping sobs, the poltergeisting stopped. The room was left in dissarray as the floating objects hit the ground, lifeless once more.

"E.C?" Martin tried gently, neither twin looked in his direction nor gave any indication that they heard him. The professor studied his keyboard, resting his hand over the top, not surprised to find it warm. "I know you're mad at me right now but do you think you could do me one last favor?"

To no ones surprise, it was J.A that answered. His voice had lost all its mirth as he leveled the professor with a glare. "What do you want?"

Martin smiled as if the room hadn't just undergone some type of screwed up remodeling, and placed his empty teacup upside down on the desk. "Move this cup."

There was a moment of confused silence as J.A debated the legitimacy of the request. He eventually released his brother and took a step forward before Martin put a hand up to stop him.

"No, I didn't say you could touch it."

"What?"

Martin crossed his arms, eyeing the two. "Move it without touching it."

E.C looked at the professor as if he had grown another head. "That's not possible." He said, voice thick with unshed tears.

"Use your mind." The boys shared a look. "Humor me. Please, E.C?"

The younger twin gave an exasperated sigh but focused his dark gaze on the teacup. It seemed to quiver under his scrutiny, making tiny ringing noises as it scraped over the wood. E.C imagined a long invisible hand reaching out for the small cup, tapping it gently over to the other side of the desk.

But it didn't move to the other side. No, it flew off the table, arching across the room until it shattered unceremoniously against the wall.

E.C took a step back, his skin humming with energy.

J.A turned to gape at his brother. "That was you?"

A thin sheet of sweat dampened his long bangs, making them stick to his forehead. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, gazing in disbelief at his hands as he said, "I think so-"

"_Otōto!_"

E.C's eyes rolled back, knees buckling as he fell like a brick into his brothers waiting arms.

"Enno?" J.A kneeled down, carefully lying E.C's limp body on the floor. He cupped a hand on his twins cheek, "Enno? E, please wake up."

The color had all but drained from the boys face, leaving him looking pale and much younger than 8 years old. Luella flitted to the boy's side, checking his pulse and feeling his forehead for a temperature. "Martin, call an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Section 4: Inheritance<p>

"He a bit anemic and dehydrated but otherwise he'll be fine. Make sure he drinks more water before playing again." The doctor smiled, clasping a hand on the professors shoulder. "Congratulations by the way and good luck. Those two look like a handful."

Martin nodded, halfheartedly thanking the doctor with a smile. Something the doctor said caught his attention, but he wasn't sure why it summoned the pang of dread in his chest. As the doctor made his exit, Martin pulled the file from beneath his arm and flipped it open.

That yellow death certificate was the first page. He read it over again until it clicked.

_Cause of Death: Anemia, dehydration_

Martin glanced in through the small window of the hospital room door, watching the newly dubbed Eugene and Oliver Davis, his _sons_, tease each other.

It didn't take a scientist to connect the dots. Oliver's PK, Gene's sensitivity. Their biological mother was the hereditary source of their powers, that much was obvious now. But that wasn't what wiped the smile off the new dad's face.

_Cause of death_.

Those three words echoed in his thoughts. Martin didn't know what exactly happened to Harumi Ito but one thing was clear.

It had been her powers that killed her and his boys were in danger.

* * *

><p><em>Read, relax, review and have a great holiday!<em>

_ELV_


End file.
